Psychologically Intertwined
by 00discover
Summary: One shot. Kagome experiences reoccurring dreams of of a silver-haired male with piercing golden eyes. What will happen when she runs into this man that she is convinced must be a creation of her subconscious? KagomeXSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha. Hah.**

**This is a one shot. I like reading fan fics on here and decided, why the fuck not? Haha. This is for more mature readers since I intend on adding lemons and whatnot in the future if I do decide to continue writing. (I get self conscious despite the anonymity of the internet, uhg)**

**Please review if you think this is worth continuing. It would be much appreciated. Otherwise, I'll just abandon it. (sigh) Oh well :)**

**^v^v^v^v^**

Howling winds echoed throughout the night. Lightning illuminated the sky for fractions of a second before dissipating into blackness. Tree branches tapped against the windows every time a gust blew hard enough. A roaring rumble of thunder ripped through the sky causing Kagome to jolt upright from her slumber.

"Not again.." She grumbled and lightly put her hand against her face as she closed her eyes. She breathed out a heavy sigh.

Another night filled with her reoccurring dream that has managed to sneak into her subconscious at least a few times a week. The scenarios varied, but every single one involved the same man. His long flowing hair that gleamed an iridescent silver, golden eyes that froze you in place if you gazed into them for too long, but in every dream she would have of this mystery man, he would not say anything except for her name as he slowly reached out towards her, as if to embrace her. She would always wake up before she could say anything.

Kagome gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes then glanced at her alarm clock.

_3:23 a.m... _

Good thing she did not have any classes today since it was Thursday. She hesitantly grabbed her prescription bottle next to her clock on the bedside table and considered taking a Valium to help her sleep. She has had trouble staying asleep for awhile, but she was also aware of the tolerance that is gained if taken too frequently.

She shrugged and popped one in her mouth. _I need more sleep. I can never fall asleep easily after waking up after dreams of __**him**__..._

She set her alarm for 9:00 a.m. and reclined in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for who knows how long while the same questions that have haunted her for months and months. _Who is that man? Is it just a creation by my subconscious? I wonder if this actually person exists..but what if he does? _

She raked her memory yet again for anyone who she has meet that resembled her mystery man, but to no avail. She has never seen him in reality before.

After thirty minutes of question after question, her mind grew hazy from the mixture of fatigue and the effects of the Valium Soon thereafter she succumbed to the stages of sleep.

**^v^v^v^**

The worst sound everyone hates to hear in the morning: the beeping of an alarm clock. Kagome shot up and slammed the button to silence the alarm with incredible speed for just awakening. She arched her back as she stood up and stretched her back.

Since she was free all day, she decided to call her best friend, Sango, to ask if she was interested in going to grab some coffee at Cafe Luna, which was their favorite.

Kagome grabbed her phone and dialed her number, waiting as the ringing went once...twice... and then a groggy "Hello?" answered.

"Sango! Wake up sister. We're going to get our morning cocaine at Cafe Luna." Kagome laughed lightly.

"Hmm, fine!" Sango giggled. "Even though you disturbed my wonderful dream I was having about a man..." She trailed off with a smirk. Kagome knew what she was insinuating.

"Well excuse me," She mused, "How does 9:45 sound? I gotta shower and get dressed and what not."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then!" Sango dismissed the call with a click.

Kagome set her phone on her dresser and slowly stripped herself of her clothes and headed toward her bathroom inside her apartment. She turned the dial to hot and climbed in her shower. The water slid down her slim figure and left goosebumps all over her body. Thoughts of him suddenly attacked her mind. The man she felt such attraction to, yet she had no idea **who **he was. _It was just the physical attraction. _She repeats to herself again time after time.

After she finished her shower, she quickly dressed in her usual style: a pair of jeans with a plain, solid-colored shirt. She didn't care much for "fashion". She wore what she felt comfortable in. Not what others told her what was the social norm. She hadn't even worn make-up in over five years. She stopped when she was about sixteen years old because she realized how much it was a waste of money and mind. She didn't need it to feel pretty, despite the constant advertisements with women wearing ridiculous amounts of make-up with dark eye shadow around the eyes and whatever else that was coated on their faces. She believed everyone has their own opinion, but only if it your opinion because it was purely made by you. Not by the media, or what the "social norm" is expected of someone. Simplicity is what was Kagome. It was her.

At 9:40 she heard a knock on the door. _Hm, Sango is early for once. _She laughed to herself with a small shake of the head. She grabbed her phone, money, and house key and shoved them into her jean pockets and headed for the door.

"Reeaaadddyy?" Sango chimed in her usual, cheery voice.

"I'm surprised you're so early for once!" Kagome smiled and gave her a look.

"Pffft whatever. I'm not **always **late." She remarked. "Shall we go?" She held out her arm intending for Kagome to loop hers with Sango's.

"Mhm." Kagome beamed. She locked the door to her apartment and hooked arms with her best friend and headed downstairs to Sango's vehicle.

**^v^v^v^v^**

Kagome stared down into her coffee, slowly spinning the spoon around and around. The Cafe held a calm atmosphere and was moderately quiet, which was why she loved coming here. It had a perfect lounge area to relax with a friend.

"Mmmm," Sango said curiously, "You seem a little distracted, Kagome. Tired? Have more sleeping troubles?" She inquired with concern.

"Oh.." She sighed. "Same old, same old." She smiled faintly. "Don't worry though."

"You can't tell me not to worry. I can tell how much it has been affecting your daily life, Kagome. I don't understand how you can act so tough as if nothing is wrong at all." Her friend gave a defeated sigh. "I wish I could help."

"Sango, it is completely out of your control. Don't be ashamed you can't help. I must have a little psychological disturbance or something." She looked to the ground nervously. She hadn't told her friend about the dreams she has been experiencing. For some reason, it was like a huge secret.

"Have you been to a doctor, therapist?" Sango's eyes were filled with concern.

Kagome nodded. "Just my doctor. I have pills to help me sleep."

"Has that helped?"

"Yes, on most occasions. C'mon lets talk about something else." She was desperate to evade any of her further probing. She detests when people worry about her. Knowing she is the cause of someone else's worry makes Kagome guilty and upset. Most of her feelings are kept well hidden under her mask. "What's up with you nowadays?"

"Hmm well. I have my eyes on someone." She gave a little wink. "He is totally into me, but I like to play a game of hard to get." She giggled mischievously.

"What's the name of your little someone? What's he like?" Kagome sighed internally, thankful the conversation has converted.

Just as Sango was going on and on about their encounters and details about her man, the bell went off signaling a customer has walked in. Kagome glanced over for a look and froze, unable to move her eyes away.

There, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, was a man who resembled **him**. Long silver hair... but she didn't catch the color of his eyes or a good look at his face. She needed to see it, but he was facing the opposite way, looking at the menu at the counter.

Sango didn't notice she wasn't paying any attention until Kagome suddenly stood up. Her body was moving on its own accord. She wasn't even questioning it or giving ant second thoughts. She was in a daze and couldn't help it. She walked right up to him and abruptly pulled the sleeve of his shirt to make him face her.

Kagome was frozen in shock as she saw two piercing, golden eyes looking down at her with an intense stare that held her captive.

**Tell me what you think, heh. Review and what not.**


	2. Uncertainty

**It took me forever to figure out how to add a new chapter. I feel like a numskull. Alas, I succeed. :D**

**I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I'm a freshman in college. How embarrassing hahaha. I'm a Psychology major, not an English major. That justifies it, right? Right...? Haha.**

^v^v^v^

Kagome stood with eyes wide, mouth open as if trying to to say something as she maintained her grip on the fabric of his black t-shirt. Her mouth would not construct any words. Neither would her mind for a few moments. _This could be another dream. _She coaxed herself over and over that this was not reality.

The silver-haired figure stood motionless. The contours of his face were almost completely expressionless except for a slight hint of confusion. It disappeared in a fraction of a second as annoyance held prominent. "Do you need something?" His flat, monotonous voice floated down in her direction and hummed in her ears. His gaze shifted down at her hand that still held his shirt captive. She immediately released her hold but remained frozen everywhere else.

_What do I do? What do I say? This isn't real...This isn't real! If it is, it surely __**must **__be a coincidence. _Her lip quivered as she physically prepared herself to say **something**. She looked like a fool just standing there dumbfound "I-I was m-mistaken..." Her stuttering voice found itself barely audible. As soon as those words escaped her lips she turned and dashed for the door, completely forgetting Sango.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango call after her just as she flew out the door. She didn't stop or turn back. She ran as far as she could down the street, past all the strip malls filled with various antique shops, boutiques, and bistros. She ran to escape facing what she was afraid of. What exactly was that though? Meeting that man that slipped into her mind as she was unconscious in slumber? She didn't understand her actions at all.

Her lungs burned with every inhale of oxygen. The muscles in her legs begging for her to stop for at least a second. She slowed her pace to a halt as she neared an alley between a bookstore and antique shop. She wandered in between the two stores and leaned against the wall with her back until she slid down into a sitting position.

Her elbow rested on her knee as her hand held her face. She took a deep breath then exhaled, trying to get more oxygen to her desperately oxygen-deprived blood cells. Her heart thumped rapidly in reciprocate of her sudden outburst of running. Her mind was racing equally fast. She acted impulsively and did not think rationally, and she cursed herself for it. If he really was the silver man from her dreams, she completely missed her chance to speak with him.

How ridiculous that notion was! He **could not** be the same man. It was pure coincidence. "A coincidence." She breathed out in a soft sigh as if an audible confirmation was needed for her to believe it. Even if this was so, it was utter torture. That man induced such intense physical reactions as well as emotional ones.

A wave of regret rushed through her entire being. The what-ifs where killing her. She looked up at stared at the cerulean sky sprinkled with hazy clouds here and there. She needed a reprieve from her mental overload. There was no way that she would meet that man again. It was a fairly large city; the chances were little to none.

Her phone vibrated for the sixth time. The previous ones she pushed from her awareness since she did not feel like speaking to anyone. She presumed they were all from a worried Sango.

_Sango... _She mentally sighed. She now owed her an explanation of her actions. She hasn't told anyone about her reoccurring dreams. Before all this she definitely would not tell her about it. She would keep it locked up and dismiss it every night it invaded her mind. On the contrary, she confessed now that she possibly could tell of the dreams. Now she had a physical, bizarre connection to her silver-haired man. She still couldn't give full credence to what happened back at Cafe Luna.

She stood up and slipped her phone out of her right jean pocket. She was still secretly wishing this was a dream she would soon wake up from and find herself safe in her bed. Four missed calls and three texts messages that were all from Sango. She pressed the 'call back' button and exhaled slowly as she anticipated Sango's voice.

It took only a few seconds until she answered the phone. "Kagome! What the fuck! Where are you?" She almost yelled into the phone.

"Let me explain-" Kagome started until she was cut off by Sango.

"You can explain after I pick you up. Now where the fuck are you?" She demanded curtly.

Kagome had to think for a minute. She ran blindly so she wasn't sure where she ended up. She walked to the street and glanced at the surrounding stores while searching for a street sign. "I'm near the intersection of Maple and Oliver. By the used book store."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes." She ended her sentence with the click of the 'end call' button.

Kagome was not looking forward to this conversation. She had a few measly minutes to quickly decide how it will go. Sango pulled up to see a flustered Kagome. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt without saying anything.

"What happened?" Was all that Sango had to say. She didn't understand and Kagome knew she wouldn't unless she told her.

"It was...nothing." Kagome mumbled. She knew it was convincing in the least bit. Sango knew her better than anyone else. Except for the part about her dreams.

"Kagome." Sango gave her a stern look that a mother would use trying to get a child to confess to breaking a rule.

"I can't explain." Kagome stated flatly. She felt defeated.

Sango felt hurt a little. Kagome always confided in her when she needed. Now it felt as if she was hiding something from her intentionally. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I..." Kagome stared blankly, still uncertain. She began feeling heart palpitations and she felt adrenaline pulse through her veins in result to her anxiety. Episodes such as this often occured. "I have been...having these dreams."

"Dreams? Is that why you have been having sleep troubles?" Sango wasn't sure what this had to to with the man at the Cafe, maybe the two were not related at all.

"Yes. The dreams are involved." She confessed. "That man at the Cafe...is always in them." She shifted in her seat uneasily. She imagined a weight would be lifted after she admitted to someone about the dreams, but she felt nothing. She felt no relief, but quite the opposite. No one could help her about this situation. The only option left seemed to be to confront that man.

Sango gave a puzzled expression. "You were...dreaming of someone you never met? How peculiar. Is it a nightmare or something?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing like that. He just stands there gazing at me with emotion filled eyes and says my name. Right as he tries to take me in an embrace, I wake up. If I try to speak to him my voice never comes, and shortly thereafter I wake." She shrugged and looked at her friend. "Doesn't make much sense, huh. It infuriates me that I can't understand."

Sango gave a small laugh. "Well that is just like you. Getting all irritated once there is something that you can't pull apart and dissect the inner workings and meanings." Kagome gave a smile in response. "Hmm. It seems that the only option is to confront this man and question him."

Kagome gaped at her. "I couldn't! I won't." She furiously shook her head as if to shake that thought right out her ears. "It would be so strange. I don't even know what I would say. He would think I was insane in the membrane." Internally sighing, she wished the contrary. She would love to get a chance to speak with him, but it is the initial confrontation is what will be hard. She never possessed good people skills.

"Always timid when it comes to social interactions." Sango said playfully. Sango gave her friend a nudge. "C'mon, it won't be that hard. Try to establish a friendship with him first. Don't go immediately and say, " Sango cleared her throat and gave her best impression of Kagome's voice. "'Sir, I've been having peculiar dreams about you despite the fact we've never met'."

They both laughed in unison. "Of course I wasn't going to do that! Besides, there is no way I will ever see that man again." Kagome defended with laughter in her voice. Sango really knew how to make a delicate situation like this into a positive one. She makes everything seem so easy. Kagome ends up doubting, second guessing, over thinking and analyzing everything. It was hard for her to just stop thinking and relax. _If only it were that easy. _

"What if I told you I know where to find him?" Sango asked with a mischievous hint in her voice.

Kagome looked askance in her direction. "What do you mean?"

"After you bolted from the Cafe and that man, I asked the cashier if he happened to know what his name was. He said he did not, but said that he comes in almost every day around the same time for coffee." Sango stated proudly.

"Really?" Kagome wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. Uncertain was a better description of her feelings. If he sends her away because of yesterdays incident, she don't know how she will handle it. This was her chance of closure. Talking with him may help rid her nights of the dreams of him. "I don't know...I'll think about it."

"I strongly encourage you to do it." Sango closed her eyes and did a single nod of her head. Once Sango had an opinion, it was hard to change it.

"I said I'll think about it." She repeated.

"I know, I know. I just like to get my opinion out there." Sango laughed and soon Kagome joined in.

"Don't I know it." Kagome gave her friend a hug, despite the awkwardness of being in a car. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sango said with a wink. "Well, what now?"

Kagome checked the time. It was almost eleven a.m. She wanted to be home and alone with her thoughts more than ever. She also had some homework that was due in two days. If she waits until the last minute, her anxiety will get a hold of her. "I would like to be alone, so you can just drive me home. I'm sorry." She gave a meek smile.

"I understand. No apologies necessary, Kagome." Sango put the car in drive and pressed the accelerator.

Kagome was thankful her friend was so understanding of her introvert personality. She wanted to be alone. She was also afraid of it too. Leaving her alone to ponder wasn't always a good idea; she didn't want to talk herself out of attempting to meet the silver-haired man. She knew she had to face what she was afraid of. Who knows, it might lead to a positive outcome.

**I've tried to make the chapter a little longer. I'll work to make future ones longer.**


	3. Haze

**Sorry for the delay. I started this story without a complete idea for the plot, so I had to juggle a few ideas until I decided since I had a few dilemmas. And alas, I think it would be best for me to give you guys short-ish chapters since a) I do have a busy schedule: school, work, etc. and b) It is hard for me to focus for that long unless I have a damn good idea and just can't stop my fingers. It's easier for me to post more often when they aren't 3,000 word chapters, but sometimes there may be some. **

**I will also be shifting from Kagome's point of view to Sesshomaru's. **

**I would love for any ideas, I think I had one, but then I had to find a reason to explain why Sango was in the present. Damn it allll. **

^v^v^v^

Kagome walked up the few steps leading to the door of her apartment. Her leg muscles whimpered in exhausted with each step even though it was only three steps. Unlocking the door, she immediately headed towards the couch and collapsed. _Talk about emotional exhaustion. _

The aching of her muscles wasn't the only thing on her mind. Indecision overwhelmed her consciousness which clouded her thoughts of rationality. She was getting her hopes up and she knew better than to do that. She desired to speak to him more than anything, to hear his voice, feel his touch. _I'm getting way ahead of myself. _She chided herself.

She had an eerie feeling that she had meet him before. Maybe she forgot and that memory of him subsided in her subconscious. Forever locked in memory to manipulate her dreams. Now the only thing to decifer was why. If he played a significant role in her past, then how could she forget? The answer eluded her and infuriated her the more she picked apart her brain for the memories. They had to be there, waiting to be unleashed.

On the other hand, if these memories were repressed ones, it could be a bad idea to attempt to resurface them. Who knows what negative emotions could overwhelm her from these memories, if they even existed. All she knew is that there was a bigger understanding from these dreams and that man. All that was left is to figure it out.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to focus on what needed to be done. She had an essay to finish, and her apartment was a mess. She liked to clean since it was mindless work and it could make her mind at ease. She rose from the couch and headed to her room to do the laundry, hoping that she could forget about him for a few hours.

^v^v^v^

After cleaning basically every corner of her apartment, she was left with nothing to do but her homework, but she was too distracted to even think about finishing it. She thought of **anything** that needed to be done around her apartment. If she sat around, she would inevitably end up thinking of him again.

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 6:34 p.m. _What the hell am I going to to before it is time to go to sleep._

She wasn't really looking forward to sleep because of the impending dream that would occur. Despite her resentment towards it, it was simultaneously enticing. She almost wanted to see him, even if it was just a figment of her dreamscape. The thought of seeing him in person made her stomach do flips. She just couldn't understand any of it.

She walked into her bedside table and grabbed the pill bottle. She gazed at it thoughtfully for a few seconds before opening it and taking two pills and swallowing. This would help her forget about their future meeting...if she decided she could do it.

She heard her cell phone ringing in the other room. She ran into the living room using her hearing to find where she set it down. She often left somewhere mindlessly and couldn't find it. It was especially a pain in the ass when it was on silent.

She found it halfway wedged between the couch cushions and answered it just in time. "Hello?"

She didn't even check the caller, but new after her voice. "You better not be thinking of chickening out tomorrow." Sango gave a small laugh. "I know you're still debating it."

Kagome instantly regretted telling Sango about her dreams. "Uhm.. Yes I still haven't decided. Why do you insist on it so?" She asked with obvious agitation in her voice.

This didn't even phase Sango. "Because it's almost romantic. You're dreaming about some man you thought was just a dream, then bam you meet him. It's like one of those sappy lovey dovey movies. You just can't pass it up!"

"You act as if I'm going to confess my love for him. Sango, these things don't happen in reality." She paced around her apartment living room nervously. "Coincidence I tell you."

"It is definitely NOT a coincidence. C'mon." She whined. "It could be the best romance of your life. You're soul mate or something."

"I highly doubt that. He thinks I'm a little off, most likely." She paused for a second. "I kind of do want to confront him, but all the things that can go wrong..."

"Don't think of those. It's one of those opportunities you just go for without hesitation."

"That's what **you **would do. We're talking about me though." She sighed. "Okay, I'll at least go to the café tomorrow. I'll decide if I will confront him when he makes his appearance. He might not even show up." Kagome secretly hope that he would show up. She imagined everything going smoothly, as if it really were one of those movies or love stories. He would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. Kagome mentally smacked herself for letting her head go into the clouds.

"Ah I'm so excited to know how it turns out. If only I had someone who appear in my dreams." Sango pouted. "You're so lucky. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Kagome said instantly. If Sango came with her and Kagome chickened out, Sango would take the initiative and completely embarrass her. She will not let that happen.

"Well, alright. Call me after though! Promise me." She was almost like a mother.

"I promise."

"Good. Well I gotta go. See you later." She ended with a 'click'.

Kagome threw her phone on the couch and headed toward the kitchen to make a cup of tea. The effects of her Valium were slowly taking hold and she felt more relaxed. She planned to watch miscellaneous TV shows for a while until she felt like she could fall asleep.

She sat recumbent on the couch and switch on the television. She immediately went to the science channel, her favorite. She was never interested in many reality tv shows. She wondered why people watched ridiculous television, especially ones that were devoid of any meaning at all. Maybe just for pure...entertainment? If they actually did get enjoyment from watching shows akin to Jersey Shore. That completely baffled her.

Her mind got a haze to it and she felt drowsy, but she didn't want to sleep. This state of mind was quite enjoyable and she didn't feel any anxiety at all. She took a few sips of her tea and then, of course, **he **started floating around her hazy mind. His silver hair that appeared to be soft as silk, eyes that were a more brilliant gold than the real element, his voice... The thought of it made her physically shiver. She closed her eyes and thought of that voice.

Before she knew it, she had slipped into a deep sleep with a small smile across her features.

^v^v^v^

Sesshomaru's POV

The following morning.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened with an amazing speed after yet another dream. He let out a low growl and scowled at the white wall. How he cursed these dreams. They enticed feelings that he would demolish if he had the opportunity.

Sesshomaru was an expert at pushing down all of his emotion into the smallest recess of his being. He was a good example of denial. He was not completely sure why he acted they way he did. It might be that the emotions he was feeling could be viewed as a weakness. He would never allow anyone to pinpoint his weakness. He made everyone believe one did not even exist. He was a stone of solid ice. Nothing could sway his feelings or his rational thinking. Well, that was what he liked to think. He still tried to convince him of this, but a fire existed that has slowly been melting his outer surface. She was this burning flame.

He wanted to allow himself to be completely melted and give in to this fiery seductress that left his mind scorched with reminders of her. He was too proud to let it happen. Unfortunately, he knew that if he was physically around her, then his control would slip and he would give in to her. This gave him more of a reason to push her as far away as possible, yet she has found him yet again. It would be even harder this time.

It was as if they were bound to meet each other no matter the how he tried to distance them. It would break her if she were to remember. He would prevent it if it were in his ability to. Despite how much he yearned to be with her, he knew that they would face a horrible fate.

**I hope this was a satisfying chapter. I'll try to post the next one a soon as possible. **


End file.
